The specification relates to a system and method for generating a model based on user activities and for generating a stream of content based on the model. In particular, the specification relates to logging a user's activities, categorizing content and predicting a user's reaction to new content.
The Internet contains a vast amount of information categorized in a variety of different ways. Users are interested in very specific types of information and they want that information presented quickly and accurately. Some social networks attempt to provide a user with new content by analyzing a user's behavior and making suggestions. For example, a DVD rental service suggests new movies based on the user's history of watching thrillers or a specific actor. These suggestions may be helpful for movies, but the DVD rental service lacks sufficient information to predict a user's interest in other areas, such as news items and status updates on a social network.